


Shape Shift With Me

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ABO, Alpha Frank Iero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Fighting Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Gerard Way, Omega Verse, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Gerard is an omega with something to prove. But it comes at a steep price. And Frank is the only one who is there to pull him out of trouble when his plans backfire.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 24
Kudos: 235





	Shape Shift With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I bet you weren't expecting this, but I just had to get it out there. I hope you like omegaverse! Still working on other stuff, I just haven't had a ton of time to write. This one is a bit of a slow burn, but I think it makes the end that much better. Plz be patient with it. Enjoy.

Gerard looked at himself the way the entire world seemed to look at him.

He was a shitty fucking omega.

A real second-rate excuse of a man, just like everyone told him he was growing up.

As his fame ramped up on Revenge and he got further away from those stereotypes, the more he felt them pressing on him.

_Will Gerard Way, the omega singer ever find a match? Is he too pushy for someone to love? Is success a deterrent to alphas?_

Gerard saw the stupid articles online. No matter how hard he worked, it was all he’d ever be.

That’s why, ten minutes off stage, he was already picking a fight he never should’ve gotten into.

If they were going to call Gerard an unsavory omega, he might as well fit the part.

“That shit was _right here_ when we went on,” Gerard spat to a roadie, “Someone better grow some brain cells around here real quick.”

“I didn’t fuckin move them,” The roadie hissed, wincing.

Some guitars were missing, and it was an excellent opportunity to assert his dominance over an alpha that was beneath him.

The guy had a lot of height and weight on Gerard, but that wasn’t stopping the slighter man from initiating conflict with him.

“Well they didn’t grow legs, now did they?” Gerard stepped so he was mere inches away from his face, “They belong to my band, and they cost more than your job.”

“Prick,” The roadie snarled, stepping even closer to Gerard. His head was tilted back, fists curling and uncurling as his temper ramped up.

Setting an alpha into fight mode was euphoric to Gerard. He got the sickest thrill from it.

“Makes two of us,” Gerard whispered.

A loud snarl ripped from the alpha’s throat. That was all he needed.

Gerard lunged forward, teeth bared.

He clawed at his face, getting a good whack at him. He felt the sticky sensation of blood on his nails.

That was before he felt himself quickly getting dragged backward within a matter of seconds.

“ _Gerard!”_

Ray had intervened, likely feeling a sense of responsibility.

He jumped on him, pinning his arms to his sides, hauling him back away from the alpha.

“Yeah, you _better_ get that fuckin omega bitch away from me,” The roadie growled, but continued pacing near Gerard like he would resume fighting in an instant if provoked again.

“You better zip it quick, dude,” Ray hissed at Gerard, struggling to keep him still as he thrashed against his hold.

Gerard knew he was just trying to keep the peace, but he couldn’t help it. The wild look in the alpha’s eyes made him want to keep going.

“I’d be at your throat if it was just you and me,” Gerard shouted to him, “You’re lucky!”

The roadie coiled up. He was ready to spring on Gerard without any hold.

Until the low warning growl of another alpha cut the air like a knife.

There was only one other alpha backstage. Gerard could smell it. So he knew exactly who had flung through the door to the loading area without even looking.

He had crossed the room in a few quick strides, wedging himself between his bandmates and his flared opponent. In all black, like a shadow. He boxed him in, using his body as a moving barrier.

The other man snarled, snapping toward Gerard from around his form.

“I gotta get him outta here, Frankie,” Ray said exasperatedly, yanking the uncooperative man in his arms backward toward the door.

Frank nodded without ever turning around, now fully squared up with the roadie.

“I got it. Head back to the bus,” Frank said.

Gerard could practically hear the blood rushing in Frank’s body as he prepared to fight if he had to. He mirrored every step the man took, not letting him walk any further toward Gerard and Ray.

The snarls of the two men rung in his ears, low and threatening.

When Frank had fully pinned him into a corner, Ray hauled Gerard out the door.

* * *

“ _Why_ , dude?” Ray sighed, sounding exhausted.

Gerard banged into the bus, throwing the tinny door open and storming inside. His heavy boots landed on the ground like gunshots ringing in his ear. Ray was steps behind him, making sure he didn’t go back.

Gerard went straight for the couch, collapsing in a heap, leaving Ray to pace about in front of him.

He chose not to respond to Ray’s question. Why? He couldn’t _help_ it. Something about the guy’s face pissed him off.

“It’s like you feel some compulsion to start shit with the worst people,” The beta shook his head, looking over at Gerard.

But he remained wordless, staring emptily at the window and waiting for the lecture to end.

Ray just sighed, resigning to not getting closure. He slinked off to the back of the bus, leaving Gerard to his thoughts.

A wave of guilt washed over Gerard the moment he left the room. Ray was looking out for him. Just like the other guys.

Mikey had missed it all, luckily. Gerard was sure his little brother would give him the longest monologue of them all about putting himself in danger.

But right now he couldn’t think logically about it. He just knew he was tired of getting shit on and tired of treated like he couldn’t do things for himself. Even if they wanted to help, they couldn’t understand.

It had been about 15 minutes, and Gerard laid on the couch staring at his phone and trying to calm himself down. His blood was still boiling.

Right when he felt he had reached a point where he might be able to go lay down in his bunk, the door to the bus flung open.

Frank entered. In either hand, both missing guitars in their cases.

Gerard only sighed heavily, turning into the couch to avoid any eye contact. But his bandmate quickly caught on.

“ _No_ ,” Frank snapped, “Look here.”

He cast the instruments to the floor, slamming the door shut.

“You really that you could’ve won that?” He started, “You _really_ think that could’ve gone well?”

Here we go. The exact reason that Gerard was so defensive in the first place.

“Not my fault you all treat me like an incompetent child,” Gerard snapped back. His body was still curled in, but his head was now turned toward Frank. He subconsciously had listened to his command.

Frank exhaled loudly, shaking his head.

“I have _never_ treated you like a child,” Frank retorted, temper flaring, “But you sure do act like one lately. All Ray and I were trying to do was protect you.”

“From what? I can protect myself.”

“Gerard…” Frank paused, head tipped back toward the ceiling in exasperation. He pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting his eyes shut.

But he was rolling his eyes before whatever practical advice Frank was about to give him could leave his mouth.

“You _can’t_ ,” Frank said, sounding more frustrated than angry at this point, “You _can’t_ protect yourself from an alpha. You can get cute and throw a few punches. But if an alpha wants you dead, you’re dead. It’s as simple as that.”

Gerard didn’t reply. The silence on his end was deliberate and bitter.

Frank continued anyway.

“I can’t always be there to save you when you pick fights either. If I hadn’t overheard, he would’ve ripped you away from Ray and you _both_ would’ve been fucked. When you fight like that you’re putting _everyone_ in danger. I don’t know what the hell you have to prove, Gee.”

“You didn’t save me. I would’ve been fine.”

Frank just laughed, banging his closed fist on the wall behind him in frustration.

“Yeah, okay. Just don’t expect me to be there next time.”

* * *

Frank’s threat was empty. Gerard knew that.

And this time, he decided to play games with someone more familiar.

Anyone Gerard could prove something to, he did. And this time, he was intoxicated and foolishly ready to show everyone he was stronger than they thought he was.

“I don’t think there’s any truth in that claim, Gee,” Bert laughed, blowing the smoke of his cigarette upward toward the sky.

The campfire they had made in a field next to the van was crackling, only louder than the sound of cicadas chirping. The night sky in whatever remote state they were stranded out in was bright, showing the stars, crystal clear.

“I’m not even kidding, though. I think I could,” Gerard said, voice raising a little. He threw his own cigarette in the fire, watching it go up in the embers.

“Pshh yeah, ok,” Bert retorted casually.

Everyone was comfortably drunk at this point, and hardly paying attention to their conversation. Hell, Gerard wasn’t even paying attention to what he was saying.

Until he did what he was best at.

Gerard stood up, wobbling a little before gaining his balance. He was mostly kidding at this point, but he also wanted to test his luck.

“I could win in a fight against you any day of the week. Alpha or not,” Gerard said loudly, swaggering over to a seated Bert.

Bert just laughed, his scratchy voice echoing.

“It’s not a fuckin joke,” Gerard said, feeling himself go from playful to a little riled up far too quickly.

“Right now, you and me,” He leaned down, pulling an unsuspecting Bert to his feet quickly by yanking his arms up.

He flung forward out of the lawn chair he was seated in, sending him forward toward the hot flames in the center of the group. He jumped back, quickly missing it by inches.

“Jesus dude, watch the fuck out!” Bert yelled, taking the tone from joking to serious, “I almost just fell in the damn fire!”

“Maybe your alpha reflexes aren’t working today,” Gerard said mockingly, still trying to get him to crack.

“Ok, you wanna wrestle then? Put an end to it?” Bert said, sounding obnoxiously enthusiastic and only a little irritated, “Let’s find out right now, man.”

He was pretty wasted himself, stumbling a little toward Gerard, who was already squared up.

Before Gerard could say anything, he was being pummeled to the ground, sending a cloud of dust around them.

They now had the full attention of the other bandmates and tour members as they struggled against each other, in a semi-joking fight for power.

Jeers and claps came from the circle around them as they rolled around.

“N-not so tough now, huh, Bert?” Gerard grunted, forcing his weight on top of the other man.

“Would you squash it over there?” Mikey called, not even bothering to look over and encourage them, “One of you is gonna get hurt.”

But the grapple for power only continued, and neither one was to be outdone.

“No _way_ ,” Bert gasped, pushing up against Gerard’s grasp.

Bert had flipped him over and had him pinned on the ground. Gerard’s arms were fully extended above him, struggling to push his hands off him and regain the upper hand.

Some of the guys were laughing, but he could feel the judgmental stare of his own friends amid the commotion.

Bert was now growling playfully as he began to win, pressing down on Gerard’s arms and forcing him flat on the ground.

“Ah, look at that,” Bert’s sharp teeth glinted in the campfire light, “The omega is losing.”

Heat flared in Gerard’s chest, causing him to hiss. He wound up, forcing himself forward against his grip with every ounce of strength he had left.

For a moment he had jolted his opponent backward.

“Nope,” Bert laughed, regaining his balance and slamming Gerard’s arms back on the ground.

The sudden action wrenched Gerard’s shoulders in an uncomfortable stretch of muscle.

He yelped loudly.

“ _Bert,”_ Frank projected from off to the side, sounding stern.

He hadn’t acknowledged their activities up till this point, which showed enormous self-control in comparison to how quickly Frank usually intervened in matters of Gerard’s temper. If he could guess, the alpha was still angry about the last incident and didn’t want to enable him.

But Burt continued, holding his arms to the ground in a painfully twisted contortion of limbs, despite Gerard whining in pain. He was likely too intoxicated to realize what he was doing, enjoying winning the fight too much.

“Cut it out, dude,” Frank said, louder this time, “It’s not funny.”

Bert turned back toward him, grinning.

“But it was just getting good,” Bert joked crassly, still holding Gerard under him. His hands were clasped in his own, pinned on the ground.

Gerard’s chest heaved as he struggled uncomfortably. He let out a noise of frustration, despite himself.

The sound that escaped his lips caused Frank’s head to snap toward Gerard, eyes widening and knuckles turning white. He leaned forward in his chair, dropping his empty bottle to the ground. His eyes never left Gerard’s face as he lay on the ground, pinned under the other man’s grip.

“Let go of him.”

“You know I’m kidding right, man? I wasn’t-“

“Let go of him, _now_ , Bert,” Frank said lowly.

And like that, Bert, dropped his grip on Gerard. He sat up, letting him free. He laughed, shaking his head before standing up and returning to his chair as if nothing ever happened.

Frank finally sat back in his chair again, eyes still glazed in anger. Whether it was meant for Bert or Gerard was unclear.

Gerard stretched his hyperextended neck for a moment, before getting up off the ground.

He sighed heavily. Frustration in him pulsed in him like his own heartbeat. Not only did he lose the dumb challenge, he made Frank think he needed his help again.

He had about enough for one night. He walked past the other guys, making his way toward the bus.

But not before making a point to walk over to Frank.

“I was _fine_ ,” Gerard hissed angrily in his ear, quiet enough for no one else to hear.

Frank remained motionless in his chair, staring at the dying fire and picking the label off his bottle.

“What did I tell you before?” He said flatly.

“He wasn’t gonna kill me, dumbass,” Gerard shook his head angrily, staring at the side of Frank’s unmoved face.

“That could’ve easily turned into something worse. Could’ve snapped your collarbone if he’d pushed any harder."

Gerard laughed bitterly, furious that Frank wouldn’t even look at him while they had this tiff.

“You’re being so dramatic. Nothing would’ve-“

“Go to bed, Gerard.”

“You know what? Fuck you.”

* * *

This time, whether he meant it or not, Frank was nowhere to be found.

The guys had gone to a bar, and Gerard wanted more time at the hotel room alone before going out. He liked to take his time getting ready, despite meaning he’d have to walk alone.

And he’d gotten quite a taste of being alone in the last few weeks, that was certain. He’d frustrated his bandmates enough with his temper to keep himself isolated. He couldn’t tell just yet if it was nice to have no one hovering, or if he felt worse this way.

Before they left, he had lied, saying he would take a cab the six blocks down the road to place. _Like hell he would._

He decided to walk, wearing his usual going out clothing despite the cold fall air. His thin tee shirt and ripped jeans were doing nothing for him.

The walk was so short, it didn’t bother him. He loved the feeling of being outside. Gerard rarely ever got to feel fresh air, so he treasured the quick route to the bar.

The side streets in Brooklyn were nearly empty. It was getting late, and the frigid wind was picking up.

A few dim streetlights were all he had to illuminate the path to his destination.

And the further he walked, the more claustrophobic he began to feel.

A strong gust of wind blew, filling his senses with something unsettling. The scent of something sour and unfamiliar.

Gerard stiffened, feeling his hands clam up. He lengthened his stride, knowing he wasn’t far from where his friends were. But the cramped alleyways offered little solace at night.

“ _Where ya going, pretty_?”

Bile crept up in Gerard’s throat. The sound of the strange voice swept up in the air, echoing all around him.

He ignored it, soldiering on toward his destination. But the scent grew stronger, and the sound of breathing became closer.

It gripped him in all his senses until he could feel it on his spine, trickling like a glass of ice water being emptied on him.

“In such a hurry too. Why are you walking so fast?” It sounded sickly sweet, laced with a nauseating edge.

Gerard was feeling his fight or flight kick in. But he knew which of the two he always chose. And when a rough, frigid hand enclosed around the nape of his neck, he made the call without hesitation.

Gerard turned on his heel, sending his fist colliding with the alpha behind him.

It was young, fit man, drunk and likely walking toward the same bar. Gerard could smell the alcohol on him, heavy and bitter on his breath as he exhaled in shock.

He smiled tauntingly as the other man growled, showing the faint pink tint of blood on his teeth.

“ _Bitch_ ,” The man said lowly, cradling his jaw for only a moment before winding up.

Gerard ducked, dodging his fist and darting off the sidewalk as quickly as possible. He made a break for a dark alleyway, hoping the man hadn’t seen which way he had gone around the corner.

The sound of footsteps slamming on the pavement came closer and closer, and Gerard flattened himself up against the brick wall.

“Think I can’t smell you? You think you’re smart?” His words slurred, from the booze and the punch in the jaw.

Gerard’s heart rate quickened. He held his breath, hoping the man would pass him by. But in the second he blinked, the man turned down the alley. He was growling lowly, teeth glinting in the darkness.

“ _Stupid omega_ ,” He laughed, “But you smell so good, pretty. Why are you being so hostile?”

He was feet away from Gerard. He felt his stomach turn, realizing the alley was a dead end.

“You’re alone, I know it. You don’t have a bite either. I’ll make it quick, don’t worry,” He said, voicing his threat to claim Gerard right there in the street.

He felt his eyes prick with hot tears, knowing full well that if the man decided to do it, Gerard would have no choice at this point. He was trapped, with nowhere to run.

“F-fuck you,” Gerard said, refusing to go out weakly.

The man took a step closer. And another. Until he had Gerard pinned to the wall, breathing on him. He reeked of liquor and a thick, musk alpha scent that made him retch.

Gerard swallowed, blinking his watering eyes.

“You afraid you might enjoy it?” He said, inches away from Gerard’s ear.

The man’s fingers stretched around his throat, he fully embraced that it was going to happen to him.

Gerard spat in the man’s face as one last defense mechanism.

“You’re disgusting,” Gerard forced out, sounding like a half-shout, half-hiccup.

It earned him a harsh slap. It sent his ears ringing, cheek burning hot from the strike.

But the man leaned right back in, grinning like he had before.

“You’re a wild one, huh? I like a challenge,” The man said, his teeth grazing Gerard’s neck now.

The tips of his canines scraped over his scent gland, making him recoil. He swatted blindly at the man, but he only moved closer.

“G-Get off, _please_ ,” Gerard begged.

And for a moment, Gerard thought his desperate last plea had worked.

The man went flying backward, like a shock had been sent through his body.

The action also yanked Gerard forward before the man released his grip on his collar.

The sounds of howling and aggressive snarls filled his ears, and he knew it wasn’t of the man’s own accord that he backed off.

 _“A challenge, huh_?”

Gerard let out a choked sob, hearing the familiar nasally rasp.

He finally plucked up the courage to look.

Frank, standing over the other man, his expression veneered in disgust and rage.

“Sick fuck,” Frank snarled, sucker-punching him before he could gain his composure.

It sent the other alpha backward with a repulsive crunch of his nose. Blood dripped down the man’s shirt as he landed on his back on the cold asphalt.

Gerard had seen Frank fight plenty of times. He scrapped and brawled with just about anyone he could take on, typically at the defense of his own friends.

But something in Frank’s eyes was so cold and distant, Gerard knew it wasn’t him anymore. And this wasn’t like any other fight.

He was a dog right now, bloodthirsty and territorial. His eyes glowed red as he clawed into the other man’s throat, aiming to seriously injure, not disarm.

It was about then that he had the realization that maybe he wasn’t as tough as he gave himself credit for.

The other alpha landed one on Frank, straight in the mouth, causing Gerard to shudder when he watched Frank pull back with a split on the side of his lip.

The sound of gnashing of teeth and the sounds of Frank’s fist colliding with the other alpha’s face echoed in the alley.

The other alpha struggled against him, swinging and leaving scratch marks on Frank’s face. But Frank maintained the upper hand. He was smaller than the other alpha, but his level of energy was unparalleled. Each time the man swung on him, he came back twice as hard.

Frank was so far gone, he likely couldn’t feel a thing anymore. He smashed the other alpha’s head into the sidewalk, putting his full force into it.

“F-frank,” Gerard tried.

He had the sudden realization that they needed to get out of here before they were caught. The last thing he needed was Frank getting arrested.

The fight in the other alpha was nearly gone after a bit longer. Frank was just ragging on him now for sport, and if Gerard took another look at his bloody face, he would be sick.

“Frank!”

Frank finally froze up.

The sound of Gerard’s voice broke his trance. He turned his head around, looking at him for the first time.

The feral look in his wide eyes terrified him, even if he knew he was protecting him. But once he had taken in the sight of Gerard, something inside him stilled.

He released the body of the nearly-unconscious man beneath him, letting him fall to the ground with a thud.

Frank exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. His breath was visible in the cold night air, even in the dark. He then walked over to Gerard, who was still standing with his back against the cold brick.

His shirt was soaked in blood, and the smell of wolf on him was dizzying.

As he extended his hand out to him, Gerard instinctually flinched. Even if he knew Frank would never hurt him.

But when he put his hand on his shoulder gently, pulling him away from the wall, he went willingly.

“C’mon, let’s get you home.”

* * *

The hotel door slammed behind them, Frank half a step behind Gerard as he entered his room.

Gerard sat down on the bed, shivering from all the time spent in the cold. He pulled the duvet blanket around his shoulders, burying himself. He was having a hard time processing what just happened.

“ _Fuck_ Gee,” Frank said, sounding exasperated, “What’s even left for me to say?”

Gerard looked despondently down at the carpet, not wanting to see the look on the man’s face.

“How did you even find me?” He said softly.

Frank peeled off his blood-saturated shirt, throwing it into the sink in the adjacent bathroom. He grabbed a towel, wiping off his tattooed chest, which still was covered in crimson marks.

“How? You were late, and I fucking _knew_ something was up. I stepped outside the bar and decided to walk. And I could smell that fucker from a mile away.”

He shook his head, stepping forward toward Gerard when he was done. He took a seat on the bed next to him, letting his head fall into his own hands. Gerard could tell that a million thoughts were racing through the alpha’s mind at the moment.

“He was wasted. He was also in a rut, from what I could tell. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?” His voice was muffled in his palms.

He was clearly battling multiple emotions, and Gerard hated seeing him like this. He hated that he put Frank in this situation. He had become so reckless, it was destroying him. Both of them.

“You could’ve died,” Frank finally said, turning to look at Gerard for the first time.

A long stretch of silence filled the room. Gerard shuffled his boots, sniffing.

He couldn’t bear to answer, feeling the weight of his words. And Frank didn’t wait for more than a moment before continuing.

“Why’d you walk?” Frank asked sternly, “You promised you’d take a cab.”

Gerard truly had nothing to explain. He should’ve taken a cab. Just like he should’ve left the roadie alone. And he should’ve never challenged Bert. But he was foolish and impulsive.

“Fucking… say _something_!” Frank shouted, yanking at his own hair in frustration.

Another burst of anger flared in the man, causing Gerard to flinch.

“I-I know it was dumb. It was a stupid decision and I don’t have a reason,” Gerard said immediately. He was never this quick to admit fault, but he deserved it this time, “I’m sorry.”

“ _Are you_?” Frank pressed, grabbing Gerard by the chin, forcing him to look.

Frank’s teeth were bared, eyes gleaming. His alpha scent was making him dizzy it was so strong. After a fight like that, it would take him a while to return to his normal state.

“Yeah, I am. I’m sorry…” Gerard said softly, searching his face. And he meant it.

Gerard shivered, pulling the duvet around himself tighter.

Frank was still for a moment, shaking his head in response. But the look in Gerard’s eyes must’ve read as genuine as he felt it. Frank released his grip on him, leaning back quickly to look at the man beside him.

“Let me take a look at you,” Frank prompted, mood shifting back to concerned. He reached toward where Gerard clutched at the blanket.

Gerard felt self-conscious for a moment, not knowing what he would look like. But he obliged, letting go for Frank to see.

He shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it fall around his waist as Frank stood over him.

Frank leaned forward, tugging the other man’s shirt off with extreme care and tossing it aside on the bed. He then craned back slightly to examine his body.

The glazed look in Frank’s eyes and the slack in his jaw made Gerard nervous. He looked down at himself, taking in what he was seeing.

Faint bruises were forming on Gerard’s collar bones and midsection already from all the places that the man’s fingers had sunk into his tender flesh.

“Is it… bad?” Gerard whispered.

A stretch of silence rung out, before Frank reached forward. He delicately ran the back of his hand along the concentrated area of bruises around his abdomen.

Frank’s breathing becoming slower and more deliberate was the only sound Gerard could hear for nearly a minute.

Frank finally spoke, sounding terrifyingly serious.

“I should’ve killed him.”

“Frankie…” Gerard breathed.

“Fuck…”

“I’m so sorry,” Gerard tried again, but he could tell it didn’t mean much.

Frank just stared, shaking his head slightly and letting his hand linger on his waist. 

He was trembling.

From anger, sadness or fear, he couldn’t discern why.

“I told you that you didn’t have to protect me…” Gerard said, meaning to sound gentle.

He felt so small. Like the charade of invincibility he had been portraying for months had finally come full circle, and he finally knew his act was over.

Frank gazed up at him seriously, shaking his head.

“Of course I do.”

Frank then reached forward, cradling Gerard’s face in his fingers softly. He turned his head, inspecting his neck.

“That fucker could’ve claimed you...” Frank whispered, “His teeth were right there…”

He grazed his index finger down Gerard’s neck, making him shiver. The look in his eyes was unreadable.

“I know,” Gerard whispered, looking up.

Frank growled, a low and possessive noise that he had never heard before.

His tattooed fingers moved down, slipping around his throat, before he began stroking the scent gland that was nearly punctured. His thumb firmly pressed into it over and over, petting.

And Gerard instinctually did something he had only ever done a handful of times in his life.

He bared his throat, indicating submission.

For a moment, he thought Frank hadn’t noticed. He continued to press into Gerard’s exposed neck.

But when he opened his eyes, the look on his face was that of complete amusement.

“Yeah?” Frank whispered softly.

Gerard shivered at the sensation, letting his head fall back.

Frank’s fingers softly clutched at the side of his barred neck, giving him an odd sense of security.

“Frank…” Gerard breathed, “I was alone out there with him, and I couldn’t help but think… What if you found me… You know, _after_ ….”

A sharp inhale came from Frank, as if he had considered his words in graphic detail.

A moment of quiet transpired as he continued stroking his neck, and Gerard slowly was slipping into replays of the scene from the alley. Each moment felt like it had just happened, and it could’ve been so much worse.

He must’ve started trembling, because Frank moved closer, slipping an arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t,” Frank whispered, sounding just as upset as Gerard at the thought of it, “Don’t think like that. I have you.”

Gerard let out a shaky breath, before reaching up, rubbing hard at his own neck hard where Frank had been touching. A sign of needing to feel safe when omegas had a claim mark. But there was no claim mark to feel.

Frank must’ve sensed his discomfort, leaning his face up into the crook of his neck just an inch away from the skin where Gerard touched. Gerard felt himself shaking fully now, like he was in a free fall and needed stability.

“Shh, I’ve got you…” He spoke close to his ear, making the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Frankie…” Gerard whispered.

It wasn’t enough. And Frank knew it too, because he slipped his hands under his thighs, pulling Gerard into his lap. He held him close, bare chests pressing together as he held Gerard tightly in his arms.

“I’m right here, Gee.”

The feeling of Frank’s hot breath on his neck was eliciting a biological response from Gerard that he couldn’t control. He might say a desire for intimacy was only because of a dangerous encounter like that, but he knew deep down that it was more than that. It always had been.

“Frank…” Gerard said for the thousandth time that night. He was stuck cooing his name like a broken record. But right now, he needed him.

“Mm?” Frank hummed, lips brushing against that spot on his neck.

But words were meaningless. He had to show him.

Gerard turned his head, catching Frank’s open mouth with his own.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. But the moment he did, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t done it sooner.

The younger man caught on in an instant, making pleased noise and turning to meet him. Frank leaned into it, leading Gerard’s mouth with his own in a hot clash of teeth and tongues. His warm hands wandered all over him, gently touching the spots the bruises were forming.

“Wanna cover these with my own…” He whispered, kissing Gerard fiercely.

Gerard kissed back, pulling him endlessly closer and closer. He felt himself becoming completely pliable in the other man’s grip, straddling the man’s lap.

Gerard let out a soft moan, wondering why he hadn’t let the man who had protected him all this time keep him safe forever.

Frank’s hands slid under his ass, gripping firmly.

“I know what I said before,” Gerard said between kisses, “I know what I said about not needing anyone, but…”

Frank nuzzled at his neck, nipping the skin under his ear.

“I need _you_ ,” Gerard breathed deeply, making himself dizzy with the smell of him.

Frank smelled like the woods at night. Like fresh rain and fire. Completely opposite from his saccharine omega scent.

Frank growled at this, hiking him up further in his lap so their hips were touching.

“You sure?” Frank asked, lips still lingering on him, “It’s not just because of what happened? It probably set you off hormonally.”

Gerard had considered this, but remembered how he had always felt. But the night’s events were a catalyst, not a cause.

“No,” Gerard gasped, “I always want you.”

Frank nodded, forehead pressed to Gerard’s as he spoke.

“Are you absolutely positive? Because once I start…”

He hesitated, running his warm hands up Gerard’s sides. Gerard knew exactly what he was going to say.

“There’s no going back,” Gerard finished his sentence.

That was the nature of alpha and omega relations. It was a lifelong bond. But Gerard couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather give himself to.

“No going back,” Frank affirmed, kissing his neck softly.

“I know,” Gerard replied, and he meant it.

He caught Frank in another hot kiss, rolling his hips into him as he remained perched in his lap.

“Fuck, baby…” Frank moaned, chest heaving, “You smell _so_ good. I can’t believe you were alone like this. So vulnerable…”

“M’bout to have my heat,” Gerard replied breathily, getting flustered.

Frank groaned at his admission, causing him to pause his actions briefly.

“I’ll probably set it off,” Frank said, looking at him with concern, “Is that ok?”

Always the gentleman, Gerard thought.

“Mhmm,” Gerard nodded, rocking into him, “As long as you take care of me. I’ll need you there if I start…”

And Gerard heard an unfamiliar growl from Frank. A low snarl, as he dug his fingers firmly into Gerard’s sides possessively.

“I can do that, angel,” Frank whispered, nuzzling at his face, “I’ll take care of you right now.”

“Please…” Gerard let his eyes flutter shut, hands sliding all on his body.

Frank pushed him backward onto the bed, climbing over him and straddling his waist. He hovered over him, lips brushing against his ear as he spoke.

“You know I can smell it right?” Frank whispered hotly to him, grinding down on him.

Gerard whimpered, letting him take lead. It felt so good to give him control.

He shook his head no, looking up to meet his gaze.

“Smell what?”

“How wet you are,” Frank said bluntly.

Gerard shivered. _Fuck_.

Frank only smiled, eyes heavily lidded with lust. He was already slipped into an alpha headspace, and it was bringing Gerard down with him hard.

“Want me to make it better, baby?”

“Yeah, _yes please_ , Frankie…” Gerard begged, doing everything in his power to sound composed.

The dimly lit hotel room cast their bodies in a soft yellow lamp light as they moved against each other.

“What do you want, baby? Say it,” Frank prompted firmly, studying Gerard’s face beneath him.

“I-I want you…”

“Want me to _what_ , Gee?”

“ _Ugh_ \- I- I want… I want you to fuck me.”

“Just fuck you?” Frank teased, rubbing at Gerard’s hip, “Anyone can just fuck you, though.”

“ _No!_ ” Gerard said in frustration. He knew Frank just wanted him to say it, “I want you to do everything…”

Frank blinked once for him to continue.

“Mark me. Claim me. Please- _Knot_ me.”

Frank licked his lips, staring into Gerard’s eyes as he spoke. And for a moment, he was so enveloped in lust he couldn’t look away.

“You want my knot, sweetheart?”

Gerard whined, reaching between them and letting his fingers find the hem of Frank’s jeans instead of answering. He slid them under the waistline, popping the top button open.

Frank smiling smugly at Gerard.

“You’re so needy. Need an alpha, huh?”

“Need _you_ Frankie… I feel so empty,” Gerard sighed, letting his nails gently scrape across the other man’s muscular abdomen.

Frank smiled, kissing Gerard as he slid his hand between them, sliding the other man’s jeans down to give him better access.

“Rubbing at your neck and there’s no bite there,” Frank said hotly in his ear, “It’s a fucking sin. Pretty little thing like you, _unmated_.”

He affixed to the tender spot on his neck, sucking and nipping above the scent gland.

“Change it for me, Frankie,” Gerard said, rolling his head to the side to give him better access, “Take me.”

Frank let his teeth scrape over the spot on his neck, fully covering whatever lingering scent of the other man that was there before.

He then moved between Gerard’s legs, pulling at his boxer briefs as if to ask one last time if it was ok.

Gerard nodded, biting his lip. And Frank then tugged them off, letting his little pink cock spring out. Between his legs, he was absolutely soaked. The inside of his thighs were glistening with self-lubrication.

He instantly spread his legs, leaning up against Frank’s touch.

He was presenting himself.

Gerard could’ve never imagined himself being this submissive to anyone. But with Frank, it felt so natural. It was second nature, like breathing.

Frank hummed reverently, sliding a hand underneath his thigh and pushing so that one of Gerard’s legs was bent at the knee. It gave him a better view of his hole, dripping and dilated with arousal.

“Fuck, angel…” Frank whispered, reaching between his thighs.

He looked up from under his shaggy black hair, making eye contact with Gerard just before nudging up against him with the tip of his finger.

“Ah,” Gerard cried out at the sensation, parting his legs and choking back a moan.

Frank watched intensely, toying with the rim. He moved his index finger in circles around him, teasing without entering.

“Want me in here?”

“Fuck, _please_ Frankie.”

“You’re so close to your heat, baby. If I put it in, I’ll be breeding you.”

Gerard moaned, feeling a release of wetness at Frank’s words.

Frank sighed, feeling it on his fingers as he continued to tease him.

“You keep soaking yourself too. It’ll just slide right in…”

Gerard arched up, whimpering and staring at Frank with wide, begging eyes.

“Please… Please, Frankie... _Alpha_ …”

At this, Frank smiled devilishly, leaning down to kiss Gerard before he could continue to plead.

“Never thought I’d hear you say that, Gee,” Frank whispered, “Pretty little omega. _Perfect_ omega.”

Gerard curled into his body, desperate for any kind of physical contact he could receive. Frank’s body was hot and strong and so close he could hardly take it anymore.

“Never thought I’d hear that either,” Gerard whispered. And the weight of his emotional connection with Frank felt undeniable.

Frank slipped his free hand under his back, pulling him forward so their bodies were flush against each other.

“You don’t need any prep, do you, honey?” Frank asked, smiling and giving him a soft kiss.

“No. Just… Please-”

“Shh, I know. I’ll take care of you,” Frank whispered it so sweetly in his ear that it sounded innocent.

By now Gerard had gotten the sheets wet, and he could tell he had been thrown into the early stages of heat already from his arousal. The alpha didn’t even have to touch him.

Frank made quick work of his own pants, stripping down and climbing onto Gerard with a lustful gaze. He was all muscle, with tattoos on every last inch. Gerard stared like he’d never seen that body in a million dressing rooms. This time was different.

Frank then lined his cock up at his entrance.

“You want this, baby?” Frank said softly, asking once more for reassurance, “You sure you wanna give me everything?”

Gerard rotated his hips, teasing himself with the head of Frank’s cock prodding at his entrance. He’d never been so sure of anything in his entire life.

His lips were swollen from kissing, nudged up against Frank’s as he spoke.

“I want you to take everything, alpha,” Gerard said clearly, letting head fall back in submission.

With that, Frank brushed his mouth with his own as he slid in. He entered in one fluid motion, until Gerard was fully seated on his cock.

“Frankie…” Gerard said softly, looking between his legs, “ _Daddy_.”

“ _Fuck_ , that’s right Gee,” Frank moaned at his words, “I’m your daddy, sweetheart.”

Gerard’s body gave no resistance to him. He was all slick wet heat, enveloping Frank. Both moaned softly as they adjusted, feeling immense relief and satisfaction after so much teasing.

“Alpha…” Gerard’s heart began to race, and briefly pondering how the night had started and how they had ended up here. It was only a matter of time, he supposed.

Frank went to work, sliding deep and hard inside of him. His motions caused Gerard to drag backward on the bed with each thrust, his fingers gripping between the soft hotel sheets.

Frank reached up, brushing a lock of hair out of Gerard’s face tenderly, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Gee… Gorgeous omega. Are you _my_ omega?” Frank cooed, still driving into Gerard’s pliable body beneath him.

Each stroke hit Gerard’s spot so good, he could hardly open his mouth without babbling.

“Yours Frankie. Make me yours. _Mmm_ fuck, feels so good…”

Frank kissed him between words, penetrating him over and over. Gerard’s body throbbed with arousal and the throws of an early heat, sending him into a lustful trance.

Frank was so thick it felt like he was splitting him in half, and as his knot slowly grew, he couldn’t imagine feeling any more full.

Gerard had been with betas in the past, avoiding the complications of an alpha mate. But truly nothing had prepared him for the feeling of how big an alpha’s cock was. He didn’t even own a toy that gave him this level of satisfaction.

“Frankie… it feels so good. _Feels so so good daddy_ ,” Gerard whimpered into Frank’s neck, breathing in the scent of alpha. His voice was a pitched-up whine that he knew drove Frank crazy with want.

“You look so fucking hot, Gee. So submissive. But you were always running from me, huh, baby?”

Frank’s mouth hung slack as he stared down at Gerard, pounding into him. His hips smacked on Gerard’s, filling his ears with the sound of skin on skin.

“I-I didn’t wanna. I – _ah_ \- I was just scared,” Gerard panted, “Of how much I’d love this.”

Frank flashed a toothy grin, slowing down his pace to a deep thrust.

Gerard moaned loudly, letting the man do whatever he pleased with his body.

“I can see how much you love it…”

Frank reached between them, running a finger up the side of Gerard’s thigh and collecting his slick. He then nudged it to Gerard’s lips, poking in and making him suck his own taste off.

“My baby just wanted to be breeded… You'd look so pretty with my baby inside you,” Frank’s eyes lit up as he spoke, knowing it was true, “Is that what you needed all this time?”

Gerard nodded, lapping at Frank’s finger. He made heavily lidded eye contact with him as he did so. He still had his eyeliner on from when he intended to go to the bar. And he knew it was driving the alpha wild.

Meanwhile, Frank’s all the way in and out strokes were getting shorter and more erratic. His knot was growing, making it harder to withdraw. It began catching slightly on his rim each time.

“Your little pussy is so tight, I’m already about to knot you,” Frank growled, “How’s it feel, baby boy?”

Frank's words were making his head spin, in combination with the feeling of him growing even fuller inside him.

“So thick. So big, alpha I can’t move,” Gerard cried out, keeping his legs open and his arms above his head.

With each thrust, it grew more.

“There we go, baby. Pretty omega. You’re about to be mine,” Frank said lowly.

“I-I need you,” Gerard cried.

And suddenly, his knot was fully inside of him.

“Ohhh there, baby. My pretty baby, fuck, that’s it,” Frank moaned as his knot slipped inside of Gerard in full, “Good boy. Good boy, Gee. Taking it _so_ well.”

Gerard had never felt anything so perfect in his life. He felt so full that he could cry. And Frank’s thick knot continued to brush against his prostate as he grinded into him, unable to move in and out any longer.

“Love you, daddy,” Gerard said, feeling his throat constrict with emotion.

Their bonding had begun, and he felt so complete.

“Love you, pretty boy,” Frank said, kissing his teary cheeks and grinding into him firmly.

“I’m gonna…”

“Me too, baby. Are you ready?” Frank said, breathing becoming heavy as he reached his climax.

“Yeah… Yeah… fuck, _Frank_ ,” Gerard cried, releasing all over his stomach between their doubled bodies.

And for a moment, he thought he had beat Frank to it. But he quickly realized he felt a pulsing sensation within him, and Frank plunged down.

His teeth sunk into Gerard’s neck _hard_.

The bite pierced deeply into his neck, and he felt Frank’s canines deep in his nerves. The feeling of blood pooling around the wound was instantaneous.

Being claimed by Frank was euphoric, and Gerard felt himself nearly black out from overwhelming pleasure.

You like that? My knot and my teeth sunk into you at the same time?” Frank snarled.

“Da-daddyyy,” Gerard moaned, rolling his head back to submit to his new partner.

“Such a good little omega. All you needed was a good fuck from your alpha,” Frank said possessively before beginning to lap at the wound on Gerard’s neck.

His saliva helped stop the bleeding. Frank stayed nursing on his wound as they both wound down from the intensity of the moment.

His knot was still inside him, and he would be inside him until the swelling went down in a few minutes.

“Good boy, Gee,” Frank praised, withdrawing to kiss his cheek and smooth his wild hair around his face.

Frank then held the inside of his wrist up to Gerard, cupping the back of his head and encouraging him toward it gently.

“Go ahead, sweetheart.”

Gerard sunk his teeth into Frank’s wrist, giving him an omega’s mating bite in return.

Frank didn’t react to the pain. He only let his eyes flutter shut, smiling softly at the feeling of his mate marking him.

Gerard did the same, licking and sucking at the wound to accelerate the healing process.

Frank’s knot had gone down, eventually allowing him to withdraw from Gerard while he tended to his wrist.

The two laid in each other’s arms atop the blankets on the hotel bed. The smell of soft lingering sweetness and warm must mingled in the perfect balance of both of their scents.

“I’m so lucky you wanted me… After everything…”

Gerard’s face was buried in Frank’s chest as a few stray tears escaped him.

Frank wrapped his arms tightly around the boy on his chest, enveloping him in a sweet, comforting hug.

“I could say the same, you know. You’re so perfect to me, Gee. You know I’d never want you to change.”

And Gerard had wondered if now that he was bonded to an alpha that he would have to calm down. All along that had been buried in his perception of being mated, or submitting to an alpha. Giving up his freedom.

But he knew that was the last thing Frank ever wanted for him.


End file.
